blackhazefandomcom-20200223-history
Dio Varus
Dio Varus (디오 바루스, Dio Baluseu) is a Demon dragon and an Idun at Helios. He is in the same class as Rood and Lidusis. Dio is the tritagonist of Black Haze. Appearance Dio is of average height and build with blue hair and golden eyes. He wears a Helios uniform with black suns to indicate his status as an Idun. In his demon form, he is a massive dragon whose body is the same color as his hair. His pupils remain the same color, but the sclera turn into vertical lines. He has an electric blue mane running down from his head to the tip of his tail. He has two horns on either side of his head and four talons on the end of each of his four limbs.Black Haze: Chapter 44 Relationships [http://black-haze.wikia.com/wiki/Rood_Chrishi Rood Chrishi] *When Rood first transfers to Helios, Dio is the first to introduce himself and quickly declares them as friends.Black Haze: Chapter 13 Initially, Dio warns Rood against approaching Lidusis and going against the Hereis, but he sticks with Rood and even helps him by gathering information on people who could possibly stand up to Chevel. When he was in Ishuella, he was worried when he notices that Rood was missing from the main group of students. After turning into his demon form, he flew around Ishuella trying to locate his missing friends. After returning to the main group of students, Blow did not recognize Dio in his demon form, but noticed that he did not feel evil and showed no inclination to attack.Black Haze: Chapter 51 Dio knows he is the Black Magician.Black Haze: Chapter 67 [http://black-haze.wikia.com/wiki/Lidusis Lidusis Dien Artian] *Though Dio was reluctant to get involved with Lidusis, he soon becomes close friends with him. After being teleported to Ishuella and meets up with the group of students, he runs over to Lidusis. He is then dropped from a high height by Professor Heil and returned in his demon form. The first thing he did was glance over to where Lidusis is hiding, presumably to insure that he was still okay. [http://black-haze.wikia.com/wiki/Chevel_Phon_Hadelio Chevel Phon Hadelio] *Dio would prefer to avoid Chevel, supposedly because Chevel is a Hereis and known to make life miserable for those he decides to target. [http://black-haze.wikia.com/wiki/Lin_Noa Lin Noa] *Dio first meets Lin when she decides to talk to Rood, and immediately adds her as the fourth person of their theoretical group for the practical training. Though the training was an excuse for Professor Heil's plans, Lin befriends him and his friends. After arriving in Ishuella, Dio appears to be concerned that Lin was not with the main group of students. After transforming into his demon form, he flies around Ishuella and saves Lin from being attacked by a low ranked demon. [[Professor Heil|'Professor Heil']] *After teleporting the Iduns to Ishuella, Professor Heil singled Dio out as a 'useless human' and drops him at a fatal height. Dio then returns as a dragon and carries Professor Heil off in his mouth, killing him. [[Rubymonter|'Rubymonter']] *Dio infiltrated Helios at the request of Rubymonter. However, he claims that he did so for his own reasons and that he is not loyal to her. [http://black-haze.wikia.com/wiki/Elzeble Elzeble] *Elzeble lightly questions and admonishes Dio about his actions in Ishuella. Dio coldly tells Elzeble not to treat him like an equal. Abilities Dio can take on the form of either a human or an enormous dragon. In his demon form, he is very fast at flying, able to fly over Ishuella in a short amount of time. His long, sharp teeth and talons allow him to grab and carry things. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Helios Category:Students Category:Idun